


Heat of the Moment

by raggedyboys



Series: Not That Straight [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Smooching, Tropes, amerikate - Freeform, now or never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyboys/pseuds/raggedyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Okay, you know what? I'm just gonna say it. You're hot, America Chavez. And I don't think I ever fully realized that before, at least not consciously, because like you so cleverly pointed out, 'you've seen the way I look at you'. Or something.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So the trope for this was a now or never kiss, and I thought it really fitted their characters, since they can both be impulsive at times *cough* Kate moving to LA *cough*. That's basically all you need to know about this fic, I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please leave a comment or some feedback on things I could do better, because that just gives my writing a boost. Thanks, and thanks for reading!

_**Kate** _

The days where she didn't think about Cassie were rare. Even though a considerable amount of time had gone by since the day their original team had fallen apart -almost a year now, Kate realized- she almost always found herself thinking about the battle and her friend's ultimate sacrifice, consciously or not. And damn, did it hurt like hell. Kate often found herself wondering if this was what Clint felt like most of the time, and she resented the thought. This was different. While Clint seemed to fight to forget, all Kate ever did was remember, fighting not to forget one single detail about that day, because Cassie had sacrificed herself for her father and her team, _her family,_ and something like that was worth too much to be forgotten. So Kate made it a point to think about her every day. Sometimes they were just small thoughts, like, _Cassie would've enjoyed the weather today,_ or bigger things, like, _what would Cassie have done,_ when she found herself wound up in a tight spot. And because of this there weren't a lot of days that went by when Cassie didn't cross her mind at least once. They certainly were rare, but it wasn't like they didn't happen at all. There were days when she would forget to remember, when her team needed her and she spent her day running, catching up, thinking of plans to attack, attacking and then running again. And now with all the Mother and dimension-hopping business, those days happened more often than not and Kate couldn't help but to feel guilty about it. She had a feeling that it might also have to do something with the other girl on the team, who seemed to be getting kicks out of calling her 'princess' and generally making her kind of pissed of with comments like, 'you're not that straight,' and who Kate spent time thinking about, wondering were she came from or just generally wondering what the hell her _deal_ was. Kate admired her and her strength and how she didn't take shit from anyone, but at the same time there was something in those looks she would give her, sometimes when Kate thought she didn't even know Kate was aware. There was just _something_ about America Chavez that threw her off balance.

Everyone was still tired and a little bit hungover from the alcohol-free punch that obviously hadn't been _that_ alcohol-free, but the breakfast in the diner tasted like heaven after weeks of dimension-hopping and living off the scanty meals that had cost Billy the least amount of energy to magic into existence, so it wasn't like anyone was complaining about their current situation. Everything had worked out in the end, after all. They didn't have to worry about space parasites and being killed by their parents anymore, and more importantly, they had Tommy back.

Kate was thinking about all this and smiling as she forked the last of her omelet into her mouth, glancing at America every once in a while, because that girl was eating pancakes like they were m&m's and Kate had to admit, it was impressive. Billy and Teddy had already finished and were now curled up against each other, Billy looking so tired he might actually pass out any moment now and Teddy looking relieved and at ease since all the tension between the boys had finally dissolved after their true love's kiss that saved the universe. It was just the four of them, David and Tommy having left earlier to do God knows what (it wasn't like Kate didn't have her suspicions, but she felt she owed it to Tommy not to go over them in detail with the others), and Noh-Varr had basically sprinted back to his spaceship after a very black coffee and an awkward silence between himself and Kate.

"So... If you two won't mind, I'll think we'll head home, too." Teddy spoke up after a while.

"Sure. Better make it quick though, he looks like he's going to collapse any minute," Kate said, gesturing at an almost-sleeping Billy.

"Shut up," said super hero grumbled as he stood up, only slightly wobbling on his legs.

"Bye Kate, America," Teddy grinned as his boyfriend practically dragged him out of the diner. Kate chuckled softly before leaning back and watching the other girl, who was still eating tirelessly.

"How do all those pancakes even fit," Kate commented after a while, "you must have like, a super big, extraterrestrial stomach or something."

"That's rude, y'know," America mumbled in between bites.

"Just saying. How many have you wolfed down since we got here, 10, 15?"

"18." America said and she grinned. "You should've seen the eating contests from where I come from. They'd eat whole diners like these in a heartbeat." Kate chuckled again and something in America's tone made her believe it.

"Why are you still here? I thought you would've gone with Billy and Teddy," America said after she made another order for pancakes.

"Oh, I dunno." Kate shrugged. "Just waiting for the bill, I guess. It'll probably end up to be more than I expected."

"Is that... Is that a problem?" America asked hesitantly, and it dawned on Kate how little they actually knew about each other.

"It's fine." She flashed her teammate a shiny, black card. "I doubt my dad will even notice there's something gone."

After that last order even America was done eating, and Kate paid the almost unbelieving employer a big $200, three quarters of which accounted for all the pancakes America had devoured. The two girls exited the diner and Kate realized that it must've already been close to noon, since the sun stood high in the sky. She didn't even notice they were standing in a dark alley until America stopped walking.

"So," America said, placing her hands on her hips and look at Kate as if she was waiting for something.

"So," Kate agreed, just as hesitant as her teammate.

"This has been fun. Let me know when you're up for something like this again, will you?" America said with a smirk.

"I don't really know how exactly you expect me to do that if you're in another dimension, but yeah, sure."

"Never mind. I'll just follow the sound of you guys getting your asses kicked."

"Hey, we're not _that_ bad!" Kate protested and America chuckled. The sound was deep and, unlike most times, not sarcastic. Kate internally cursed all the gods she knew of (yes, even Loki) for the blush that crept up on her face. She was Kate Bishop, she didn't do blushing, dammit. And yet... There was something about the way the girl in front of her looked at her that didn't make her feel quite as embarrassed as she would be if it were anybody else.

* * *

 

_**America** _

Clichés were the dumbest thing ever invented. Well, she wasn't sure if they were actually invented by someone or if they just... existed. But she hated them, so she didn't really care. It had started with when she dated the Ultimate Nullifier (or Nully, as she'd called him back then). Just experimenting, she told herself. It had turned out not to work and after they had broken up, America had often wondered if deep down she hadn't already known that things were never going to work between them. She had become a cliché right there and then, being 'the girl who dared to expand the boundaries of her sexuality'. The same thing happened with how she joined the Young Avengers. After helping out what she kept telling herself wouldn't be more than just multiple times, she now found herself part of something bigger, _the team._ She cared about these people. A damn cliché. Then there was of course the one about the 'tragic back story', seeing as her parents are both dead. And now, as a fucking cherry on top of her gigantic cliché cake, she had _feelings._ For no one other than the only straight person on the team. It was such a cliché that America was tempted to just kick herself to the aggressive mutant-ape dimension they visited when they were running after the Patri-Not and let herself be torn to shreds. That's how she felt about this whole thing.

But she was a big girl. She could handle her clichéd life. She could even have a normal conversation with the girl in front of her without being totally overwhelmed with emotions. And that was enough, at least for now.

Their conversation had fallen silent and America felt that was her cue to leave, to go to a totally new dimension and take her mind off Kate. She concentrated and a blue star appeared on the dirty ground of the alley, the clear blue-white light seeming completely out of place in contrast with the dirt and filth, before America looked up at her teammate for the last time.

''I guess this is goodbye, then,'' she said silently. The other girl didn't say anything back, but that didn't really matter anymore, America figured. She smashed the star with her foot and was on the verge of jumping, destination in mind and everything, as a strong hand twirled her back around by her shoulder and she felt a mouth crashing into hers.

Her mind short-circuited.

Being who she was, America was always prepared for _anything._ Being under attack, natural disaster, you name it, America could handle everything, even out of the blue. Everything but this, apparently. But, in her defense, she was being _kissed,_ and by no one else than the girl that had told her she was straight not even a full 24 hours ago. America didn't pretend not to be kissing back, because she was, and she probably couldn't even stop for the life of her. It was when they both ran out of air that they broke apart, panting.

''Wh- Are you- Are you sure about this?'' America asked, a little out of breath. Kate grinned at her- that idiot actually managed to grin at her at a moment as loaded as this one.

''Well, I wouldn't have done _that,_ if I hadn't been totally sure about it, now would I?'' she said.

''I don't know,'' America said, ''I just don't want to pressure you into anything, princess.'' Kate huffed at the nickname.

''Look, what you said made me wonder, and... Well...'' She sighed. ''Okay, you know what? I'm just gonna say it. _You're hot,_ America Chavez. And I don't think I ever fully realized that before, at least not consciously, because like you so cleverly pointed out, 'you've seen the way I look at you'. Or something.''

At this point America was positive her head was on fire. Or maybe she died and this was some kind of twisted hell or heaven, she didn't even know which. The whole situation was just so _surreal._

''Besides,'' Kate continued, ''you're brave, and strong, you don't take shit from _anyone_ and you know how to take a stand for something you believe in and hold it. I just...'' She sighed. ''I think I admired you from the start. That hasn't changed. It's just... This feels a bit weird, but like, a good weird, y'know? The relaxing, comfortable kind of weird, being with you. Touching you.'' America wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that, but she nodded, because Kate was right. Kissing Kate had felt strange and new, and totally unexpected, but also like it was the best thing she could be doing in that time and place.

''So... What now?'' America asked. ''You gonna take me on a date or what?'' Kate shrugged, and America felt like they were back to their old selves, bantering and making jokes, but somehow it felt better now.

''I guess,'' Kate said, ''but right now... I just really want to kiss you.'' America smirked, immediately obeying the other girls wishes by pressing her lips against Kate's. Her arms sneaked around Kate's waist and held her closer.

''You just say the word and I'll be here, princess,'' America murmured against Kate's lips, who in terms of revenge just looked at her angry and then smashed her lips back again. America snickered softly, mainly because Kate was just so damn easy to provoke, but also because that last sentence was so cliché that in any other situation, she might've puked. Any other situation than this one, where she was kissing Kate Bishop in a dark alley in NYC and where the whole world was absolutely perfect, if only for how long it lasted.


End file.
